User blog:Admiral Mikado/Extra Operations for Dummies: 4-5
World 4-5: 【Extra Operation】 カレー洋リランカ島沖 Curry Ocean Ri-Lanka Island Well, here's another Extra Operation. Another medal, more ranking points and other stuff. And yes, this map resets at the start of the month. You need to clear 5-1 in order to unlock this map. Yes, clearing 4-4 isn't enough this time. Sinking the flagship at the boss node reduces the boss gauge by 20%, so you have to sink the boss 5 times in order to clear this map. Yeah, not just 4 kills like in previous Extra Operations. Clearing this map rewards you with 1 medal & 180 ranking points. There are three major boss routes that depend on how "heavy" your fleet is. However, one of them is meant mainly for farming a certain node instead of going to the boss due to the limitations it imposes on your fleet, so there're basically only two viable boss routes. Once again a certain amount of LOS ( 索敵) is required to get to the boss node, but by this point your basic fleet setup should take care of that. If you still need the details, refer to Line of Sight. Middle route, 4 battles (B-C-F-H/J-M) Fleet Setup Recommended Fleet Setup: 1 BB(V) 3 CA(V) 2 CV || 2 BB(V) 3 CA(V) 1 CV I recommend 1 BB(V) 3 CA(V) 2 CV for regular boss kills and 2 BB(V) 3 CA(V) 1 CV for the final boss kill because the boss node requires less fighter power for the Last Dance. The middle route isn't exactly hard, but not easy either. While the majority of enemy ships are relatively harmless, the Flagship Ta-class on Node C & J as well as the Flagship Nu-class on Node J can be dangerous. Similar to 3-5 you can bring at most a total of three battleships and/or carriers, otherwise you're forced into the south route halfway through. This route is relatively safe, but in return you have only 4 fuel/ammo bars left for the boss, so evasion/damage penalties apply. If you don't have enough high-level CA(V)s you can ignore the limit on heavy ships and go all out, but in return you're forced to go through node H instead of J and have to face the Light Cruiser Demon and her pretty strong escort ships. Refer to the south route section for details. (Aviation) Battleships Two main guns, a seaplane and a Type 3 Shell. The last one extremely important because the boss is an installation. Alternatively you can give them an AP Shell instead to help deal with escort ships while the cruisers wreck the boss with Sanshiki. Heavy Cruisers / Aviation Cruisers Similar to the battleship setup. Two main guns, a seaplane and a Type 3 Shell. If you have Maya Kai-2 you can give her an Anti-Air Cut-In setup to help shoot down bombers at the boss node, but doing so disables her Artillery Spotting completely, so don't expect her to do much in day battle. She'll still perform normally in night battle. Standard Carriers Once again give them your best fighters, you'll need them at the boss node. Aircraft Proficiency ranks help tremendously. Kaga Kai with your three best Reppuu fighters at max rank plus Fusou Kai-2 and Yamashiro Kai-2 each with a Zuiun Model 12 at max rank are enough to get AS against the boss's pre-final patterns and the Last Dance pattern with two hamburgers, and AS+ if it's a Last Dance pattern with only one hamburger. You can equip your carriers with at least one dive bomber to prevent them from attacking the boss and allow them to focus on the escort ships so that ideally only the boss remains for the night battle. Sanshiki is much more effective than planes anyway. Node Guide Node B: No encounter, active branching. Go north. Node C: Line Ahead. There's not much to say about this node. Wreck everything and hope that Ta doesn't wreck you first, you shouldn't ignore Ri or Tsu, even they can make your life miserable. Especially for your bombers in the case of Tsu. Node F: A sub node, so go Line Abreast. It's because of this node that you should bring at least one BBV and/or CAV. You might not be able to sink all subs, or any of them for that matter, but at least you'll avoid a D-Rank that lowers your ships' morale. Node J: Line Ahead. Once again you have to deal with Ta, but this time there's also Ne, who can hit very hard for a heavy cruiser. And be wary of Nu, the bombers can be very dangerous for your cruisers. Node M: Line Ahead. The biggest threats at the boss node are the Harbour Princess and Battleship Ru-class Kai Flagship, the rest is just trash that needs to be dealt with in day battle so that all your ships can focus on the boss in night battle. This becomes especially apparent on the Last Dance when the destroyers get replaced with transporters who're just there to soak up damage. Anyway, the boss's regular form is pretty easy to defeat, but she can be a huge bitch when she enters Rage Mode for the Last Dance. South route, 3 battles (B-E-H-M) Fleet Setup Recommended Fleet Setup: 5 BB(V) 1 CV You think you're lacking firepower? Your ships can't take a hit? You want to go all out? Well, then this route is just perfect for you. One battle less compared to the middle route, so no evasion/damage penalty at the boss. Also, no restrictions on the number of heavy ships you're allowed to bring. However, in exchange for that the two normal nodes you have to pass through are much more difficult, and the depending on the ships you're using the resupply bill can get very expensive. Personally I recommend this route only for the Last Dance, for regular boss kills the middle route works just as well. The equipment setups are identical to the middle route. Node Guide Node B: No encounter, active branching. Go west. Node E: A night battle node. With Black Rick Shooter, Ta-class Battleships, Tsu Elite and other nightmares. Juuuuuuuuuuuuust great. Just pick the formation that works the best for you, then pray for your fleet's survival. Node H: Remember the Light Cruiser Demon from Winter & Summer 2015? Well, she's the flagship here. Escorted by up to two Flagship Wo with takoyakis, up to two Black Ruck Shooters, and other demon spawn from the depths of hell. They're as strong as you might expect. The only saving grace here is that they're always in Diamond formation, so their damage is nerfed somewhat. Not to mention that if you're on this route you're bringing the heavy artillery yourself, so your chances of survival are actually pretty good. Anyway, off to the boss node! Node M: Same deal as the middle route setup, but this time you don't have to worry about your squishy cruisers. Just let your battleships do their thing. North route, 4 battles (A-D-G-I-J-M) Fleet Setup Recommended Fleet Setup: 1 BB(V) 1 CA(V) 1 CL 2 DD 1 CV In order to access this route you have to get to node A first, and for that your fleet requires 1 CL + 2 DD + 1 AS/CT/AV/CVL/CA(V)/CL/DD). Basically a rather light fleet. This isn't really supposed to be a boss route because your fleet will have trouble just surviving the onslaught at the boss node, let alone sinking the boss. It mainly exists as a gimmick that allows players to farm Z1 at Node I in case they lost her for some reason. Nevertheless you can try to beat the boss this way, just don't expect any miracles. Light Cruisers Two main guns and a Wurfgerät is the basic setup if you're going for the boss. In the case of Ooyodo you can fill the remaining slot with a seaplane for Artillery Spotting. If you're using Abukuma Kai-2 you can give her a midget sub instead for an opening torpedo strike. Destroyers Two main guns and a Wurfgerät to deal with the boss. Node Guide Node A: No encounter, active branching. Go north-west. Node D: Black Rick Shooter, regular Flagship Ri-class, Elite Tsu and Late Model destroyers. While they can easily damage your light fleet, passing through this node shouldn't be a problem. Node G: No encounter, active branching. Go south-west. Node I: Elite Tsu is the worst enemy on this node, it's mainly just transporters and destroyers. If you don't mind the resource consumption you can use this node for transporter quests. Oh, and Z1 can drop here. Node J: Same deal as the middle route, except this time your fleet isn't nearly as strong, so pray to RNG. Node M: Ah yes, the boss node. Now all enemy ships pose a threat. Don't expect the Wurfgerät to deal a lot of damage to Wanko, it's still mediocre at best. Have fun. Middle route, 4 battles (B-C-F-J-M), Easy Mode You think 4-5 is too hard? Can't sink the boss? Can't even get to the boss because you get rekt on the way? Your resources are going down the drain without making any progress? You just want to get it over with? Cheese through this map with little to no effort? And even save resources except maybe bauxite in the long run while you're at it? Fret not, I have something for you... Fleet Setup Recommended Fleet Setup: 3 CA(V) 3 CVB Three carriers are enough to get AS+ everywhere except at the boss, where you're still guaranteed to get at least AS regardless of the boss pattern. Unless you get one with only one hamburger, then you get AS+ there as well. And you don't even have to waste your best slots on fighters thanks to Aircraft Proficiency. And since the bombers are in the bigger slots they're less likely to get shot down by Tsu, or anyone else for that matter. I specifically suggest using armoured carriers for this setup because they can still attack even when they get hit hard. Also, the Crane Sisters' damage output is just retarded. They reach the shelling damage cap by themselves. And then you give them bombers... Long story short, they'll always hit the cap, except maybe when 中破, but even then they'll deal ridiculous amounts of damage thanks to Double Chevron planes. Normal nodes? Almost everything dies in the opening airstrike. Boss node? Watch them sink most of the escorts. Or even shell the boss to death for that matter, because carriers wrecking an installation apparently is a thing now. Also, I recommend at least one CAV to avoid a D-Rank at the sub node. Node Guide Node B: Move along, nothing to see here. Node C: The airstrike should sink at least half of the enemy ships. And even when it doesn't shelling takes care of the rest. You don't have to be scared or Ta hitting your carriers, they can take it. Node F: The reason should bring at least one CAV with a seaplane bomber. Don't expect to do much at this node, but at least you avoid a guaranteed D-Rank. Node J: Same deal as Node C. Watch things die to your bombers. Node M: Most of the time the airstrike takes out both hamburgers and at least one other escort ship, sometimes even Ru Kai, so by the end of the first shelling phase the boss is usually the only one that's left. You can easily get an S-Rank without even entering night battle except maybe on the Last Dance. Category:Blog posts